ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacky
Jacky (ジャッキー Jakkī) is a Half-blooded Saiyan fighter and brawler. His father was a Pure-blooded Saiyan and his mother is an Human. He is a Saiyan who was able to master an unorthodox fighting style, consisting on brawling techniques by focusing more his fists rather than his kicks. He's on his mid 20's, currently lives on Earth, but his birthplace is still unknown. His moves consist on relying, not solely, on his fists. Taking the basics of his brawling moves, Jacky was able to learn the Issen Art (一閃 アート) from Urruko, a former member of the Emperor's army. The Issen art allowed him to concentrate his entire Ki energy into a white-flash motion that are present on all of his stronger moves. Such moves may show advantage for Jacky by temporarly blinding his opponent with them if well connected. Personality Jacky is referred to be somewhat easy-going, humorous, and at times his ego gets the best of him. In the past, he was a cocky man and showed signs about not having a clue who the Saiyans (and members of the Saiyan army) were. He usually liked to hang around and pick up fights, triggering his Saiyan blood for fighting, but now, over the years, he wants to test his skills against opponents equally or stronger than him, while wanting to raise his knowledge about both Saiyans and Earthlings. He also became a more passionate and caring man, although he still shows signs of cockiness by sometimes "trolling" others or showing his lack of knowledge. Skills Jacky's moves are all the same as Urruko's the only difference is the "One, two three, knock out!" that he solely created. Using his normal moves: *'Flight;' *'Full Power Energy Ball;' *'Single-handed Energy Blast Volley;' *'One, two, there, knock out! '(Jacky, while dashing forward slowly, launches multiple rapid punches with his right fist, then finishes with a powerful diamond-breaking hook to the opponents cheek); *'Fencing Combination '(Jacky dashes rapidly to his opponent, lands a massive gut-punch then charges his hands with Ki, as he finishes with throwing a barrage of punches with all his might, with each punch releasing large energy projectiles); Using his Issen Art: *'Flash Strike '(1st Issen move: Jacky charges his Ki then sends a flash-like aura attack to his opponent while shouting "FLASH!". Temporarly causes blindness, allowing for him to prepare and strike his foe); *'Flash Swinging Blows '(2nd Issen move: Jacky charges his Ki quickly, as he sends six swinging diamond-breaking hooks to his opponent's face, all with a white-flashy motion, and finishes with a powerful flash uppercut to the jaw); *'Flash' Earth Splitting Strike (3rd Issen move: Jacky throws a massive punch to the ground, as it starts to shred into pieces, with a white light glowing from underneath the pieces, and sends an enormous pillar of white energy to the sky, capable of killing or damaging greatly his foe); *'Flash Overdrive '(Final Issen move: Jacky launches a more longer-duration Flash Strike to his opponent, then jumps high to the sky, and dashes quickly to the ground, with his left fist covered with a white Ki aura, as he delivers a massive direct punch to his opponent's face, his fist pushing the foe's face and body to the ground, and begins a series of rapid powerful punches, covered in white Ki, to the opponent'ss face while pushing his foe to the ground and shouting "DODADADADADA!". Jacky finishes off by sending a large charged energy ball to the grounded opponent, creating a huge explosion. He preforms this move rather incomplete.) Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude Category:Character created by Diogo Attitude Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Half Saiyans